1. Field
The present invention relates to a secondary battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
A secondary battery is a battery that may be repeatedly charged or discharged, unlike a primary battery which may not be repeatedly charged or discharged. A low-capacity secondary battery may be used for a portable and small electronic device, such as a mobile phone, a notebook computer or a camcorder, and a high-capacity secondary battery may be used as a power source for driving a motor of a hybrid vehicle or the like.
Recently, a high-output secondary battery with high-energy density using a non-aqueous electrolyte has been developed. The high-output secondary battery is made by connecting a plurality of secondary batteries in series, and is used in driving a motor of a device requiring high power, for example, an electric vehicle.
The secondary battery includes an electrode assembly, a case, a cap plate, and an electrode terminal. The electrode assembly includes a separator, and an anode and a cathode provided on opposite surfaces of the separator. The case accommodates the electrode assembly therein and the cap plate closes an opening of the case. The electrode terminal passes through the cap plate and is electrically connected to the electrode assembly.